Juego de cartas
by Hinikuna
Summary: Tzusuki pierde el juego de Poker contra Muraki y tiene que pagar la apuesta con su cuerpo. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hisoka nunca hubiera estado ahí para salvarlo?


**Hola gente, hace unos días empece a escribir esta historia y realmente no fui capaz de parar hasta terminarla. Es one-shot pero pero no tan corto. Espero que les guste, y si les llamó la atención, por favor comenten. Aprecio mucho lo que me digan. Hasta la proxima! **

_- Tzusuki, ¿Qué le parece un juego de cartas? – preguntó Muraki, con una sonrisa maliciosa – pero no apostaríamos con fichas, sino con algo más…interesante. _

- _¿Interesante? – pregunté cauteloso._

- _Sí… apostaríamos su cuerpo. _

* * *

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras observaba, sorprendido, las cartas que tenía en mi mano. Una mierda de mano comparada con la de mi contrincante, estaba claro. Después de todo, él manejaba bastante bien el arte de los juegos, en especial el poker, y se podía decir que a mí me faltaba bastante habilidad.

No obstante, sabiendo todo eso, mi arrogancia y mi codicia me hicieron aceptar un reto que estaba destinado a perder desde el principio, un reto que llevaba consecuencias que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de cumplir. Irresponsable e irremediablemente estúpido, así soy yo, tomando siempre las peores decisiones posibles.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Muraki en tono divertido – ¿vas a enseñarme lo que tienes?

Yo levanté la mirada de mi patética mano de cartas, intentando pensar a toda velocidad en una excusa para salir airoso de la situación, antes de admitir mi derrota. Sin embargo, era inútil protestar, ya que un solo vistazo a sus ojos, me hizo darme cuenta, que él hacía rato sabía que yo había perdido la partida.

_El muy bastardo, _pensé con rabia, mientras tiraba las cartas sobre la mesa, _me hizo creer que tenía una oportunidad. _

Furioso, caí en la cuenta que él no deseaba únicamente ganar, sino también verme caer de forma lenta y humillante. No le molestaba en absoluto esperar un poco más de tiempo, aumentar la tensión y el interés, sabiendo que la espera solo haría el premio más dulce al final. Después de todo él era lo suficientemente ingenioso como para hacer el juego durar, y aún así salir victorioso. Incluso en un momento me hizo creer que yo tenía una mínima posibilidad, pero por supuesto, en la enferma maquinación de su mente, estuve muy lejos de ello.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Él sonrió entonces, un gesto que fue puro animal, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Poniéndose de pie, dejó su mano ganadora sobre la mesa (boca arriba para que yo la viera) y se acercó lentamente a mí.

- Has perdido – susurró, quitándose la corbata negra, hasta dejarla caer al suelo.

Yo no respondí, porque no había nada que pudiera decir de todas formas, él tenía razón. Yo había perdido y considerablemente, pero eso no quería decir que estaba listo para cumplir mi parte del trato. Es más, no creía que pudiera estar listo para ello nunca.

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás, intentando alejarme del hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, pero pronto mi espalda chocó con la pared, y me encontré en un callejón de salida. Él rápidamente cortó los últimos metros que nos separaban, y apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, encerrándome contra él.

- No hay posibilidad de escapar, Tsuzuki, esta noche eres mío – murmuró Muraki en mi oreja.

Yo temblé en respuesta ante su avance, e intenté quedarme todo lo quieto posible, rechazando cualquier intento que él hiciera por tocarme.

_¿Realmente fui tan estúpido como para aceptar semejante apuesta?, _me pregunté, sin apenas creérmelo. Sabía que toda apuesta conlleva siempre un riesgo, y en este caso, el riesgo era grande. Muraki no quería de mí mi dinero, ni mis posesiones, sino algo más elemental y que no podía durar, pero él aún así deseaba más que nada. Mi cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que yo estaba consciente de que Muraki me miraba de una forma diferente a la que miraba el resto de las personas. Por más que se interpusiera en mi camino todo el tiempo y dificultara mi trabajo como el gran dolor en el culo que es y siempre será, tenía que admitir, que siempre actuaba de forma extraña conmigo. Me coqueteaba indiscretamente, o me tocaba con el más leve de los roces, dándome un trato preferencial que yo nunca había deseado, pero me había acostumbrado a esperar de él.

Por esa razón no me sorprendí tanto cuando me expresó su propuesta de poseer mi cuerpo por una noche, si yo perdía la apuesta. No me pareció extraño de su parte, porque ya había expuesto su deseo varias veces en voz alta. Yo solo tenía que decir que no, y listo, no más problemas.

Pero la sola mención de que si yo lo vencía en el juego de cartas, podría obtener información valiosa sobre el caso que estaba resolviendo, me cegó completamente la mente, y no pensé en nada más. Me creí invencible, cuando debería habérmelo puesto a pensar de forma más sistemática antes de aceptar a la primera. Con Muraki era casi imposible ganar.

- Tsuzuki – habló mi captor, con su voz ahogada por sus besos en mi cuello – relájate, siento que estoy besando a una estatua.

Yo me mordí el labio, sintiendo los primeros indicios de la humillación que no me daría tregua en toda la noche. Muraki necesitaba imponer su autoridad, hacer saber que él mandaba en cada situación en la que se encontraba, pero para su desgracia, yo también era bastante terco. Le pararía el carro antes de que avanzara a peores.

- Es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo – contesté con voz firme, y sintiéndome orgulloso de mi mismo por subir la voz.

Sin embargo, el orgullo no me duró ni medio segundo, porque tan pronto articulé esas palaras, la actitud en él cambió. Muraki me tomó rudamente de la mandíbula y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, a la fuente misma de la lujuria.

- A ver si soy claro – comenzó a hablar el hombre frente a mí, con voz enojada - yo gané esta partida de forma justa, y espero que mi recompensa también lo sea. Eres mío esta noche, y que no te quede duda que te haré cumplir mis órdenes…todas ellas.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante sus palabras, indignado por el descaro de aquel hombre, y a la vez, medio asustado, por lo que podrían significar aquellas "órdenes" de las que él hablaba. Mi mente daba vueltas ante las posibilidades, imaginándome escenarios que él podría inventar, y esperando que no se le ocurriera llevarlos a cabo. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que me podía enseñar cosas de las que no había oído hablar nunca.

De solo pensarlo, se me iba la respiración de los pulmones.

- N-no…soy tu…esclavo – contesté, pero mi voz sonó poco firme, nada fuerte para mi propósito.

Él se echó hacia atrás y rió profundamente, con una cadencia casi diabólica que me heló los huesos. Con voz seductora contestó:

- Hasta que salga el sol, si lo eres.

Y acto seguido, estrelló su boca contra la mía.

Al principio no atiné a resistirme, en parte porque estaba demasiado sorprendido por los eventos que estaban ocurriendo esa noche. Y una parte de mí (que no estaba listo para admitir todavía) no rechazaba del todo su contacto.

Lo cierto es que los labios de Muraki no eran como me los tenía imaginados, ni rudos ni ásperos ni nada. Sino increíblemente suaves, moviéndose con ligereza sobre los míos, de forma gentil, para nada común en él. Me besaba con maestría, mordiendo mi labio inferior ligeramente, y arrastrando la lengua por la comisura, acción que conseguía dejarme temblando sobre mis pies. Fui incapaz de pensar, por lo tanto, inútil a la hora de ofrecer resistencia.

_Es muy bueno en esto, _pensé vagamente, mientras sentía su lengua entrar en mi boca y acariciar mi garganta, _muy bueno. _

- ¿Lo ves? Realmente no soy tan cruel – dijo él, haciendo una pausa para que yo pudiera respirar – puedo hacerte sentir muy bien, Tzusuki.

Yo enrojecí, avergonzado de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que había disfrutado de su contacto más de lo debido. Para él quizás no fuera nada, pero para mí era la humillación más grande que había. Yo odiaba a Muraki hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, por las cosas desalmadas que había hecho a tantas personas, incluyéndome a mí mismo, y no me podía permitir sentir nada más por él que odio. Ni siquiera placer.

Por esa razón, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, que impusiera su poder sobre mí y me manejara a su antojo. He sido muchas cosas en el correr de mi vida, pero nunca un esclavo, y no empezaría siendo uno ahora.

- Sigue soñando, porque eso no va a pasar – contesté, intentando que mi respiración se igualara a la suya, calma y estable – puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero yo no tengo porque disfrutarlo.

Sonreí ligeramente, exudando una superioridad que no sentía, para mostrarle que no me daba miedo ni él, ni sus acciones.

Por supuesto era una gran mentira, me daba terror lo que él pudiera hacer conmigo, ver que tan lejos podía llegar su sucia mente. Pero aún así, no quería darle la satisfacción de romper mi confianza. Me levantaría contra él las veces que fuera necesario para reafirmar mi posición.

Sin embargo, ante mi pequeña rebelión, Muraki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió profundamente de nuevo, con la diversión enmarcada en sus ojos claros.

- No podrías estar más equivocado – comenzó a hablar Muraki, mientras me desabrochaba los primeros botones de mi camisa – soy bastante bueno en muchas cosas, pero en esta área en particular destaco considerablemente. Puedo hacerte ver estrellas, Tzusuki.

Enrojecí aún más al escuchar sus calientes palabras, e intenté, sin éxito, apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo. Odiaba que fuera tan arrogante, que se creyera el rey del universo, y el único con todas las respuestas correctas. Era tan molesto, que incluso llegaba al punto de creer fervientemente que podía hacerme disfrutar de mi propia violación. Así de perverso era.

- Creo que tú eres el equivocado – contesté, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – el único que va a disfrutar mínimamente de esta apuesta enfermiza eres tú, es imposible que yo pueda sentirme bien contigo.

De repente, en sus ojos brilló una luz muy particular, una que sabía reconocer y temer, porque significaba que a Muraki se le había ocurrido una idea, y sus ideas nunca podían traer algo bueno para mí. Vagamente me pregunté si simplemente me habría convenido quedarme callado, en vez de discutir.

- ¿Es esa una declaración de guerra, Tzusuki? – preguntó, saboreando cada una de las palabras mientras las decía - ¿me estas retando en mi propio juego?

- ¿Qué? No… no es lo que…

- Demasiado tarde – volvió a hablar él, ahora apartando del todo mi camisa y arrojándola al suelo – acepto tu desafio, Tzusuki Asato, te haré sentir tan bien, que tu mismo te veras forzado a retractarte.

Y sin una palabra más, volvió a atacar mi boca con ferocidad, y una pasión apenas contenida. En algún rincón de mi mente que no estaba distraído por sus besos, me pregunté hasta donde podía llegar mi estupidez. Con mi enorme bocota, no solo había logrado que se riera en mi cara, sino que también lo había incentivado a esforzarse más en seducirme. Ya no solo iba a contentarse con propasarse conmigo, sino que ahora había hecho su reto personal el probar mis límites.

_Tengo que mantenerme firme, _pensé, _no puedo dejar que me gane. _

No obstante, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque solo unos segundos después, comprendí que Muraki no era bueno solo besando, sino también tocando.

Sus dedos, que habían estado vagando por mi pecho, trazando líneas y dibujos que solo él conocía, localizaron de repente mis pezones y yo fui forzado a suprimir un gemido.

Mierda, él no mentía, realmente era muy bueno. La forma en que hacía girar las pequeñas protuberancias en lentos círculos, tirando ligeramente o arañando suavemente con las uñas, me hacía querer arquear la espalda hacia él, buscando más contacto.

Me sujeté de la pared con las manos y clavé mis uñas en el concreto, intentando por todos los medios no perder la calma.

- Se siente bien ¿no es verdad? – preguntó él, en tono hipnótico.

Sus labios trazaron un camino desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro, pasando por un montón de lugares sensibles, que de no haber estado más concentrado, me habrían dejado temblando.

- N-no…para…nada - contesté, pero mi respiración agitada delató mi mentira.

Él rió por lo bajo.

- ¿No? Entonces tendré que esforzarme un poco más… ¿Qué tal se siente esto?

De repente, sentí como el aumentaba la presión de sus dedos sobre mis pezones, y el pico de dolor que sentí en la zona me hizo finalmente encontrar mi voz.

- ¡Ya para! – grité, intentando que apartara las manos, pero las mías temblaban tanto que apenas podía lograr levantarlas – eso duele.

- De eso estoy hablando, mi querido Tzusuki – contestó él con una sonrisa que era puro animal – el dolor es un componente poderoso para provocar placer…mira, siéntelo de nuevo.

Abrí la boca para protestar y gritarle una sarta de groserías que tenía en la punta de la lengua, reservadas solo para él, pero no tuve ocasión de hacerlo. Muraki volvió a retorcer mis puntos sensibles con la misma dureza que antes, y un nuevo filo de dolor me hizo apretar los dientes. Pero para mi consternación, también una ola de placer me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta aterrizar en mi entrepierna.

Lo mismo sucedió varias veces, con él apretando y yo arqueando la espalda, incapaz de hacer más nada. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que él me lo hizo remarcar en un acto humillante.

- Ya…basta – logré decir con un hilo de voz.

Por una vez en su vida, él me hizo caso y detuvo su acción. Yo respiré hondo, aliviado de que me diera un tiempo fuera, pero volví a tensarme en cuanto él ubicó su mano, en un sitio aún más privado que antes.

- Mmm, apenas acabamos de empezar y ya estas tan duro – canturreó en mi oído, mientras masajeaba mi entrepierna – realmente eres un buen esclavo, Tzusuki.

Abrí la boca para mandarlo al diablo, pero de mi garganta no salieron insultos, sino gemidos, que se oían eróticos aún en mis oídos. Callé en cuanto me di cuenta que no era capaz de parar de hacer esos vergonzosos sonidos mientras él siguiera tocándome de esa forma.

Intenté apartarlo por todos los medios posibles, olvidándome completamente que yo era simplemente el premio en una apuesta, y no tenía derecho a resistirme. Lo sabía bien, pero aún así me daba miedo saber lo que podría llegar a pasar si dejaba de luchar.

- Para… - logré decir de forma parcialmente coherente.

- ¿Por qué? Si lo estas disfrutando tan abiertamente.

Quise decirle que mentía, que yo nunca podría disfrutar del tacto de alguien como él. Pero mi propio cuerpo me traicionó. No necesité bajar la cabeza para ver que mi miembro se alzaba desde el interior de mis pantalones formando una carpa.

_¿Cómo puede ser?,_ me pregunté, estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan vivo en presencia de aquel asesino desalmado? ¿Cómo podía dejarme disfrutar aunque fuera mínimamente de sus atenciones?

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – pregunté entre dientes apretados - ¿Qué froga me diste a tomar?

- ¿Droga? No te di nada, este eres todo tú – y para reafirmar lo que decía, volvió a masajearme aquella zona sensible, hasta que terminé jadeando en sus brazos.

Vagamente noté que mi cinturón se salía de su hebilla, y mis pantalones eran bajados con rapidez por mis piernas. Casi inmediatamente, una nueva sensación se adhirió al montón, la de su mano caliente tocando directamente contra mi piel desnuda, hasta que fui incapaz de pensar de forma coherente.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndome demasiado perdido en el placer como para querer resistirme. Sabía que estaba mal, que me estaba dejando llevar por la promesa de un buen orgasmo, pero en aquel momento, con él ejerciendo toda su experiencia, yo era incapaz de hacer nada.

_Casi…tan cerca… _

Elevé mis caderas todo lo que pude, intentando sentirlo más, solo un empujón que me llevaría directo sobre el borde.

- Aún no, Tzusuki – murmuró contra mi oído mientras besaba mi oreja – falta un poco para que te deje correrte.

Y con esas palabras tan crueles, dejó de tocarme, tomó mi cuerpo desnudo y me arrojó sobre la cama, al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – comencé a protestar, molesto de que no hubiera terminado de tocarme, y molesto aún más conmigo mismo porque en verdad había deseado que no parara nunca. ¿Adonde se había ido mi orgullo?

Muraki entonces me dio la vuelta, para que quedara de cara al colchón, y con firmeza tomó mis manos, posicionándolas delante de mí. Miré, sin entender, como mis manos eran reprimidas por una seda negra y atadas al dosel de la cama, y cuando estuve completamente atado, solo entonces comprendí su propósito.

- Muraki… suéltame – protesté, pero él no me hizo caso, todo lo contrario, pasó a atarme los pies.

Le pegué todas las patadas de las que fui capaz, intentando que no terminara su trabajo, porque de ser así… ¿Quién sabía lo que sería de mí? ¿Qué clase de cosas se le pasarían por la cabeza a este loco?

Pero sin importar toda mi lucha, terminé atado de pies a cabeza, y sin ser capaz de moverme por los fuertes nudos.

- Así esta mejor – murmuró Muraki, mientras besaba mi cadera expuesta – me gusta tu fiereza… pero tenerte sometido es sumamente irresistible.

Traté apartarme de sus labios, poniéndome rabioso al escuchar la palabra "sometido" referida a mí. Pero por el poco movimiento que las cuerdas me permitían, lo único que logré fue que me quedaran doliendo las extremidades.

Estaba atrapado, y el único que podría darle fin a mi sufrimiento, era el mismo monstruo que lo había provocado. En esa habitación eramos solo él y yo, y yo estaba indefenso. El solo pensarlo, provocó que algo en mi pecho comenzara a elevarse dolorosamente, formando un fuerte nudo que me estaba cada vez más dificultando respirar.

- Desátame.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – contestó él de forma despreocupada, mientras volvía a acariciar mi pecho en suaves roces – ¿Porque te da miedo lo que pueda hacer contigo? ¿Porque temes perder tu firme posición ahora que eres incapaz de moverte? Eso es lo erótico de este juego, Tzusuki, el miedo que te corroe, también te excita. ¿No sientes esa adrenalina al saber que no eres dueño de tus propias acciones, que alguien más tiene poder sobre ti?

Mientras hablaba, su mano continuó bajando, trazando un camino invisible por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar de nuevo al área de mí que más rogaba por atención. Solté un jadeo cuando me sujetó de repente, casi con demasiada fuerza, pero aún así, no era desagradable para nada.

Lo que sí era desagradable, era saber que estaba más duro que la madera, cuando él claramente estaba hablando de violarme. Sabía que me sentía bien, por el simple hecho de que me tocaba de una forma placentera, pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando comenzara a administrarme dolor? ¿Lo llevaría hasta un cierto límite, o es que su mente ya no podía concebir hasta donde era una persona capaz de llegar? Daba miedo pensarlo.

- Quiero mostrártelo, Tzusuki, todo…el miedo, el dolor, la humillación y el placer. Quiero mostrarte que todas esas pueden enloquecerte, y quiero estar ahí para ver todas y cada una de tus reacciones. Por eso, no importa lo que digas, no voy a parar.

El miedo me recorrió el cuerpo como si fuese una entidad viva, al oírle hablar, como si cada palabra me estuviera advirtiendo de mi espantoso futuro. Él quería mostrarme cosas, cosas perversas que no estaba seguro de querer conocer. Y aunque lograra resistirme y liberarme de mi sujeción, él solo argumentaría que había ganado la apuesta, y demandaría su premio, porque me tendría cueste lo que cueste.

Al comprender el tipo de situación apretada en la que estaba, comencé a temblar, y sentí un sudor frio resbalarme por la espalda.

- Quédate quieto – dijo en broma, (porque no es que pudiera moverme mucho) y lo oí levantarse antes de caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Ante su ausencia sentí frio, y el bochorno por estar en una posición tan comprometedora. Intenté cambiar un poco el ángulo de mi cuerpo, pero en el momento en que estaba probando si era posible cerrar las piernas, un dolor agudo me recorrió una nalga. Grité, y al mirar hacia atrás, buscando la fuente, me quedé de piedra al ver a Muraki con su mano levantada en el aire, después de haberme golpeado en mi parte de atrás.

- Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras quieto – respondió en un tono serio, con una mirada que daba miedo desafiar.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – dije, pero un segundo después me arrepentí. Muraki nunca bromeaba.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Muraki volvió a azotarme, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, y yo apreté los dientes ante el dolor. Repitió este proceso varias veces, mientras yo adelantaba más y más las caderas, en un acto reflejo.

- Ten claro que no bromeo. Desafíame y enfrentaras las consecuencias.

Hizo ademan de volver a azotarme, y yo escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos, esperando el golpe ya con el cuerpo tenso y asustado. Pero este nunca llegó. Lo que sí sentí en su lugar, fue un líquido frío recorrer la raja de mi trasero.

Miré hacia atrás de nuevo, picado por la curiosidad, cuando de repente, sentí, y en parte vi, como uno de sus dedos se hundía lentamente en mi entrada privada.

Me quedé por un momento en estado de shock, incapaz de sentir nada, no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba. Pero el dolor que me recorrió el vientre bajo fue tan extraño y tan fuerte, que fui forzado a reaccionar, apretando las sábanas con las manos, hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

La humillación en mí creció a niveles horroríficos, y por poco se me salen las lágrimas de impotencia. Me estaba dejando hacer, permitiéndole a ese monstruo que me hiciera esas cosas tan vergonzantes. Y lo peor es que, yo no podía hacer ni mierda para pararlo, porque yo era su puta y nada más. Reprimí las lágrimas de rabia detrás de mis parpados.

- Date tiempo de sentir, Tzusuki – murmuró mi captor, y su voz no me hizo calmarme, solo odiarlo más – y relájate, puede que hasta lo disfrutes.

_¿Disfrutar?, _me pregunté en mi mente de forma furiosa, mientras sentía su dedo moverse asquerosamente en mi interior. Dudaba mucho que si a él lo ponían en mi lugar, tratara de "disfrutar". Él solo quería salirse con la suya y me mentía descaradamente, para aplacarme y hacerme mas dócil. Bueno eso no iba a pasar.

- No…es… posible… - contesté entre dientes apretados, cerrando los ojos ante el filo de dolor que sentía allí debajo.

Pero por supuesto, él no me hizo caso o sintió pena por mí. Todo lo contrario, siguió aumentando la presión en aquella zona, haciendo entrar otro dedo, y esta vez, contra mi voluntad, el dolor me hizo gritar.

- Para… por favor… - rogué, ya que el contacto se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable.

- Pero no es solo dolor lo que sientes, ¿verdad? Sería injusto de mi parte denegarte placer.

Proferí un gruñido de fastidio, odiando como él veía la situación a su modo e ignoraba por completo como yo me sentía. Me sorprendí de mi mismo al sentirme traicionado, se suponía que para ese momento ya debería saber lo malvado que podía ser Muraki. Pero al parecer, no esperaba que estuviera tan lleno de mierda.

- No… hay…pla… - comencé a decir, pero me corté en cuanto él volvió a acariciar mi miembro, y una ráfaga de fuego me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Me empezó a tocar a conciencia, sabiendo que puntos en mi zona privada eran más sensibles que otros, hasta que me tuvo arqueando las caderas, buscando más sensaciones.

Él se rió ligeramente, besando mi piel, y yo me di cuenta, con confusión, que ya no rehuía de su contacto, es más, había empezado a esperarlo. Porque lo quisiera admitir o no, el dolor en mi entrada que estaba siendo estirada lentamente, había remitido considerablemente. Aún me ardía, pero el placer que le seguía a cada movimiento de sus dedos era inmenso.

Gemí sin poder controlarlo y tiré ligeramente de las cuerdas, no pudiendo creer mis propias acciones.

Estaba actuando como una prostituta barata, abierto de piernas para un asesino como él, e incluso llegando a querer que me tocara. Era la gota que derrama el vaso. El dolor podía aunque fuera soportarlo porque aún tenía mi orgullo, pero gemir como una gata en celo era otro tema. Le estaba dando el poder que le había estado negando toda la noche.

- Ya puedes dejar de pelear – murmuró él contra mi oído – es inútil resistirse, sabes que en un momento u otro te rendirás a mí.

_¿Nunca le ha dicho nadie que es demasiado arrogante?_

- Nunca… - logré decir antes de perder la respiración.

Sentí su tacto volverse un tanto más rudo, y vi su ceño frunció en cuanto di vuelta la cabeza. Al instante su rostro me dio miedo, y supe que me esperaba una verdadera tortura. Con voz sombría, Muraki respondió:

- Entonces no te dejaré correrte hasta que me lo ruegues.

Acto seguido, retiró sus manos de mi cuerpo y volvió a alejarse, pero esta vez no me di vuelta para ver lo que hacía. La verdad es que prefería no saberlo. Me estaba cavando mi propia tumba al protestar, lo tenía claro, pero no podía simplemente recostarme y dejarme hacer, mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

De repente, y sin una palabra de advertencia, Muraki tomó mis caderas con una mano, e insertó un objeto extraño en mi agujero, algo que no eran sus dedos. Yo jadee mientras la cosa se enterraba profundamente en mi interior, y con cierto alivio me di cuenta que ya no dolía demasiado.

- Comienza a rogar cuando quieras, Tzusuki – susurró él, y escuché el click de un botón antes de que sintiera sus efectos.

Enseguida me tensé completamente, abriendo los ojos como platos y queriendo escapar de la habitación, asustado porque la cosa dentro de mí había comenzado a vibrar.

Me removí inquieto, intentando por todos los medios quitar esa cosa, pero el movimiento de mis caderas solo hacía que lo sintiera más profundo y más intenso. Me sentía tan extraño, tan terriblemente humillado al imaginar la visión espantosa que debía dar, que todo mi cuerpo ardió en incomodidad. Definitivamente no me gustaba esto, para nada.

- Sácalo… - dije, pero mi voz sonó tan extraña a mis oídos que tuve que callarme. Me daba demasiada vergüenza.

- Puedes mentirme a mí, Tzusuki, pero no a ti mismo – fue su sola respuesta, y sin más preámbulos, volvió a acariciarme el miembro, esta vez con la boca.

Grité sobre la almohada, sin poder creer los rayos de placer que empezaron a correr por mi cuerpo como víboras. ¿Cómo podía haberme sentido tan mal hacía solo un minuto, y ahora tan exquisitamente bien? ¿Cómo podía mi cuerpo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente cuando se trataba de Muraki?

Intenté alejarme de su boca, de la fuente de calor tan delicioso, pero él simplemente me tomó de las caderas con las manos y me inmovilizó entero.

Era demasiado bueno en esto también, lamiendo cada centímetro de mí y succionando hasta que sentí verdadero placer en todo rincón de mi ser, insoportable y hermoso a la vez.

Volví a rogar que se detuviera, que ya era demasiado para mí, pero él no se detuvo. Y silenciosamente le agradecí, porque, para mi consternación, él tenía razón.

Yo estaba completamente humillado, aterrado y venido a menos, pero no podía negar la excitación obvia de mi cuerpo. No podía negar que me sentía mejor que nunca.

El dolor, el estar atado, abierto para él, solo adherían más fuego a la hoguera, aumentando mi deseo hasta límites insospechables, cuando al principio me habían dado tanto miedo. Solo entonces me di cuenta, que la lucha no duraría mucho más, si él no me dejaba acabar pronto, yo explotaría.

Su boca aumentó el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que el vibrador subía la velocidad, y yo empecé a ver puntos de colores en mi visión. Pero aún así, no podía cruzar al otro lado, porque él no me lo permitía. El muy bastardo, cuando me tenía irremediablemente cerca del orgasmo, y sentía que yo estaba a punto de tocarlo, simplemente se alejaba, esperando a que yo me recuperara para poder seguir, sin dejarme acabar. Así unas cuantas veces, hasta que ya no lo pude soportar más.

- Muraki…por favor… - pedí casi a la desesperada, incapaz de aguantar.

Él separó la cara de mi entrepierna para moderme ligeramente la piel del muslo y contestar:

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Tzusuki?

Yo me quedé callado, pensando mejor cuales serían las consecuencias si me rendía ahora. Sabía que serían catastróficas, pero en el momento no se me ocurría ninguna razón que valiera más sufrimiento.

Al parecer mi silencio le hizo creer a Muraki que me arrepentía de mis palabras, porque volvió manos a la obra, torturándome con placer, llevándome lejos, pero sin arrojarme desde la cumbre.

- Dejame… - pedí casi entre gritos – necesito…que me dejes…terminar.

Cerré los ojos ante la ola de humillación que le siguió a aquellas palabras, pero no fue lo suficiente como para arrepentirme, porque ya no lo podía soportar un segundo más. Necesitaba liberarme.

- Como desees – fue su respuesta.

Y de inmediato, quitó de mi interior el vibrador con una rapidez que me hizo gemir alto y claro, y se posicionó a si mismo en su lugar.

- Eres duro de pelar – dijo Muraki, por primera vez escuchando el alivio en su voz, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo hasta ahora – pero no lo suficiente, pero siendo sincero, yo también estoy en mi límite.

Sentí el terror abrasarme las entrañas, un instante antes de que su cuerpo avanzara hacia adelante, hundiéndose de repente en mí con fuerza y rapidez. Grité contra la almohada y mis rodillas cedieron contra el colchón ante el impacto de esa estocada.

Arañé con las uñas la sábana bajo mis manos, y cerré los ojos, respirando hondo hasta sentir como el dolor daba un lento pasaje al placer. Respiré hondo, rindiéndome al fin, ya estaba perdido en un mundo de sensaciones inimaginables, haciendo cosas que nunca había pensado que haría, y mi orgullo destrozado. Lo que quedaba ahora era sentir.

- Tan maravillosamente apretado – murmuró Muraki, creo que más para sí mismo que para mí, y enseguida alejó sus caderas, solo para hundirse de nuevo un segundo más tarde.

Incapaz de retenerme, gemí ante ese delicioso cosquilleo que me recorría entero, ante esas olas que se estrellaban, cada una mas fuerte que la anterior. Gemí e imploré por la liberación, que cada nervio de mi ser, cada gota de mi sangre, pedía a gritos.

Sabía que sería impresionante, sentiría como si me arrojaran desde un acantilado e hiciera una increíble caída libre. Pero ni mi idea de cómo sería me preparó.

Cuando Muraki golpeó un punto dentro de mi cuerpo que no había tocado hasta ahora, la última ola rompió y yo grité, viendo todo blanco detrás de mis parpados, y elevando mis caderas de la cama.

Fue impresionante, increíble, doloroso y mucho más, tanto más que no creo que sea capaz de explicarlo. Fue una mezcla extraña de dolor y placer que me dejó temblando por mucho tiempo, incluso después de que las sensaciones hubieran decaído.

- Delicioso, ¿no es verdad? – dijo Muraki, mientras gentilmente me desataba de las cuerdas.

Yo podría haber corrido en ese momento, huido de él, e incluso golpearlo, pero mi agotado organismo no podía ni siquiera pensar en esas posibilidades. Estaba tan cansado y tan satisfecho, que todo lo que era capaz de hacer era dormir.

Cerré los ojos, invitando a Morfeo a mis brazos, cuando de repente, sentí un ligero beso en mi frente.

Abrí los ojos para comprobar lo que él había hecho, pero me llevé una sorpresa. Muraki había desaparecido, y no había ni rastro de él. Lo que tenía sentido, porque al fin y al cabo mi noche había sido resultado de una mala mano de cartas…aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás fuera una buena.


End file.
